1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small size electric vehicle including a structure that is adapted for low-speed running has been conventionally used to facilitate use by the elderly, disabled persons or the like.
An example of this type of electric vehicle is a four-wheeled electric vehicle 200 shown in FIG. 22 (for example refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, first publication No. 2006-102387). A driving unit of the electric vehicle 200 drives and rotates rear wheels 203. The vehicle body 201 is driven (running) forward or backward by the rotation of the rear wheels 203. The vehicle body 201 is turned by varying the direction of the front wheel 202 by operating a steering unit 205.
The electric vehicle 200 can be driven forward or backward, and also can be turned to the right or left while being driven forward or backward. However the electric vehicle 200 cannot be driven directly to the side.
It is an exemplary object of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention to solve the above problems, and to provide an electric vehicle which enables instructions for being driven directly to the side while using an interface of a conventional operation system.